Ninjago Horror Stories
by Eugene Wigglebottoms
Summary: The Hook Man seeks for his next victim. Whilst Bloody Mary Seeks revenge. Five ninja are used as experiments for and the result is deadly. Read to see the Ninjago characters in the place of characters from classic urban legends and ghost stories! *Rated T for blood, gore, some mild suggestive scenes, and because I am paranoid*


**I have come up with this amazing idea! So, lately I have been into horror books and movies and I thought I would write my own with the Ninjago characters based off of classic urban legends. I was planning on putting them all separately but I decided I was gonna put them all in one collection. I already have a few ideas but I may take requests. I need the urban legend you want me to use and the characters it focuses on.**

 **Warning: There will be death, gore, and all the like. I don't do the nice version were everyone survives. Muahaha.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Ninjago or anything from the urbane legend: The Hook (The Hook Man.) Any characters you recognize belong to Lego. Most of the plot belongs to The Hook. I have made up a few of my own things but most of it isn't mine.**

 **The Hook:**

A rusty blue truck sat on gravel road deep in one of the local woods. Love songs blared from the vehicle and a young boy, wearing a blue button down shirt, kissed his girlfriend on the neck. He smiled and inhaled the scent of her coconut shampoo. The girl batted her long eyelashes and looked into the boys bright blue eyes. She bit her lip and widened her amber eyes when the radio was interrupted.

A moment of silence followed but soon the sound of an announcer's voice hit their ears. The man on the radio sounded scared, concern was etched in his voice. You could almost imagine beads of sweat on his brown as he gave his message. "A crazed murderer has just escaped from the state asylum!" the man stuttered, "Anyone who happens to see man with a hook replacing his right hand is to alert the police immediately! We are sorry for the inconvenience." The love songs came back on as soon as the fretful man stopped speaking.

The boy in blue rolled his eyes playfully and continued kissing the girl on her neck and moved to her lips. A tear fell down the girl's cheek and she pushed him off of her. She looked up to him and exhaled heavily. "Jay. The asylum is less than ten minutes from here…" she started.

Jay pressed a finger to her lips and told her to hush. He wrapped her in his strong arms and breathed into her ebony hair. "Nya, it'll be fine. Here I'll lock the doors." Jay unwrapped her from the hug and pressed his finger against the black button that locked the door. He raised an eyebrow as if asking, _better?_

Nya shook her head and ran her fingers through locks of her hair. "I want to go home." She looked into Jay's eyes once more and pleaded for him to turn the wheel.

Jay sighed in defeat and began to insert the key. He stopped mid-track when the sound of nails on a chalkboard echoed through the woods. Every muscle in his body clenched and his heart rate accelerated. The radio turned off, going completely silent. He placed his hands on Nya's firm shoulders and assured her it would be fine. He put his hand on the handle and begun cracking the door open.

Nya frantically threw her hands up to stop him. "Don't do that. Stay in here. Drive us home. Now." Jay placed his hands on hers and he exhaled.

"It's okay. I will be back, I promise." With that he unlocked the truck and opened the door. Nya continued screaming his name; pleading that he stay in the car was it was safe. He planted one wet kiss on her cheek and left to examine the sound.

He took one nervous step forward. Leaves crackled and crunched under his boot. Gravel hit his shoe and flew into other directions. Jay looked to wear the sound was coming from. On a sign that read ' _No Trespassing'_ a scratch ran through. Jay shuddered at the thought of a murderer with a hook hand and turned around to go back to the car.

He never made it though.

When he turned around an old man stood face to face with him. The old hag had wrinkled skin and lifeless grey eyes. He smelt like rotten flesh and his matted grey hair looked untamable. His smell and appearance isn't what scared Jay the most. On his right arm, replacing his right hand was a rusty stainless steel hook.

Jay couldn't even scream before the hook was stabbed into his side. A searing hot pain filled his whole body and both of his hands flew to his side to stop the bleeding. He held his hand in front of his face and fainted at the sight of his blood. He fell face first on the gravel road.

The Hook Man grabbed Jay by the scruff of his neck and dragged him to the blue truck. He pulled a rope out of his yellow raincoat and started tying it around the boy's neck. He cackled silently to himself and finished fastening the rope. He got on one foot and placed the other on the metal bumper of the truck. He hefted himself up and stepped on the top of the car.

The Hook Man tossed the end of the rope over a tree branch and tied a knot in the rope. He started pulling Jay up, choking the poor boy in the process. Jay awoke from unconsciousness and clawed at the rope wrapped around his neck. He choked out trying to breath in as much air as he could.

Unfortunately, he failed. The Hook Man leapt from the top of the truck and walked out of the woods. He was off for the next victim.

Nya sobbed silently in the truck. The scraping had stopped but a new sound took its place. She was awfully worried for Jay though. She wrapped her arms around herself and huddled in the front of her car. She ducked down low so The Hook Man couldn't see her. _He's fine, Nya._ She told herself over and over again.

She lay there for about an hour before she gathered up the courage to search for him. She opened the car door, as Jay had before and slowly stepped outside. Her combat boots crunched the grey rocks beneath her feet. She zipped up her red trench coat because of the sudden chill sent up her spine. She turned around and looked above the truck.

Nya let out a blood churning scream and staggered backwards. She ran into a large tree and a few signs before she was able to reach her phone and call for help.

There Jay was…

He was hanging from a branch, rope fastened on his neck. Blood poured from a wound on his side. His face had turned a deep shade of purple from the lack of air. Jay was simply… Gone.

 **Well, wasn't that lovely. That was for y'all Jaya shippers. Of course, some Coleya and other shippings will be in future one-shots! Please review, and thanks so much for reading! Tata for now!**


End file.
